moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Galavan
Theodore "Theo" Galavan is a major antagonist in the second season of Gotham, serving as the "big bad" of the Rise of the Villains arc and a supporting villain in the Wrath of the Villains arc. A wealthy socialite and aspiring politician, Galavan was also a leading member of the Order of St. Dumas, a religious sect founded by the Dumas family. The Dumas had originally been involved with the founding of Gotham City, but their legacy had been all but erased by the Wayne family decades past, and so Galavan concocted an elaborate scheme to destroy the Waynes and take over Gotham in order to restore his family name. He was portrayed by James Frain. Biography Family history Theo Galavan was mentored by monks of the Order of St. Dumas who taught him the history of his family's disgrace. Two hundred years ago, the Dumas family ruled over Gotham high society along with its other founding families: the Elliots, the Kanes, the Crownes and the Waynes. Around this time, Caleb Dumas, the eldest son of the Dumas, became romantically involved with Celestine Wayne. Believing that Caleb had forced himself on Celestine, Jonathan Wayne had Caleb's hand cut off and his entire family were socially outcast. From then on, the Dumas name was erased from Gotham's history; no mention of them was ever printed in the media and whole streets were renamed to remove every last trace of them. The exiled Dumas family would change their name to "Galavan" and would spend the better part of two centuries plotting their revenge against the Waynes. Arrival in Gotham After returning to Gotham, Theo and his sister Tabitha enacted the first step of their plot by kidnapping Mayor Aubrey James. Theo then had a psychotic underling dubbed "Zaardon" drink a strange concoction and sent him into Gotham to cause trouble, knowing he would be arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum. After arriving in Arkham, Zaardon died after the potion he drank poisoned him and in his death throes he exhaled a gas that knocked out every inmate and guard in the vicinity. Tabitha and several henchmen, all wearing gas masks, got into Arkham and abducted six inmates: Jerome Valeska, Richard Sionis, Aaron Helzinger, Robert Greenwood, Arnold Dobkins and Barbara Kean. The Arkham abductees were taken to Galavan Tower where Theo explained that he intended to bring Gotham to its knees by assembling a team of brilliant criminals who would instill mass panic among the people. After Richard Sionis opted out of Galavan's plan, Galavan had Tabitha brutally murder him as a demonstration to the others if they chose not to be a part of it. The murderous lunatics agreed and thus the Maniax were formed. The Maniax made their debut by abducting several dock workers and shoving them off the roof of the Gotham Gazette. Over the next few days, the group would terrorize the city, threatening to torch a bus full of cheerleaders and even launching a horrific attack against the GCPD itself, murdering several officers including new commissioner Sarah Essen. However, Galavan's plan wasn't simply causing chaos, that was merely setting the stage. He wanted to portray himself as a hero to the people of Gotham by standing up to the evil plaguing the city, an act he pulled off remarkably when Jerome Valeska held everyone at a charity ball hostage. Galavan confronted Jerome in front of a hall full of people and killed the psychopath, leading everyone to hail him as a hero, although no one knew that he had orchestrated the Maniax' rampage from the very beginning. Mayoral campaign Galavan kidnapped Gertrud Kapelput, Penguin's mother and threatened to kill her if Penguin didn't obey him. Firstly, he ordered Penguin to kill the other mayoral candidates, and attempt a murder at him too, but "miss the shot". On a speech, Galavan declined candidacy, but after the hit-men "attacked" him in front of everyone but "missed" every single shot. He said that if the bad guys want him down, he will run for mayor. Penguin did as Galavan said, brutally murdering Janice Caulfield and almost killing Randall Hobbs. Theo also introduced Silver St. Cloud to Bruce Wayne. Theo then had Tabitha abduct Sid Bunderslaw, and then had one of his eyes cut out. Galavan then had Penguin burn several buildings belonging to Wayne Enterprises, and had Penguin's arsonist steal a knife that was used to slice the hand of his ancestor, using Bunderslaw's eye for identification purposes. Galavan later met Father Creel in his penthouse, as they discussed the terms about their revenge. Penguin then had Butch Gilzean infiltrate Galavan's organization, though he had to slice Butch's hand off in order to properly sell the idea that Penguin had lost his mind and was no longer fit to serve. Galavan firstly believed in Butch, but later caught him obtaining information concerning Penguin's mother. Galavan then had Tabitha remove Butch's brainwashed condition. Later, Penguin and his men arrived at the warehouse where his mother Gertrud was being kept. Butch then shot Penguin's men to death and Tabitha stabbed Gertrud to death. In a fit of rage, Penguin attacked Galavan and wounded him before making his escape. Not long after, Galavan won the election and became the new mayor of Gotham City. While he celebrated his victory in the polls, the Penguin rallied his minions and led an assault on Galavan's victory party. Most of Penguin's men were killed as well as a number of police officers. Penguin cornered Galavan and Jim Gordon, telling Gordon what Galavan had done, to which Gordon stated he already knew having been discreetly investigating Galavan on his own. While Penguin escaped in Galavan's limo, Gordon was aware of the new mayor's wrongdoings and vowed to bring him down. Downfall Galavan's term as mayor would be a short-lived one. Not long after his mayoral victory, he sent Barbara Kean to kill Jim Gordon. Barbara, who was psychotically obsessed with destroying both her former lover and his current squeeze Lee Thompkins, set up a trap for the both of them, taking them captive and holding them at a church. While she tormented them both, she also revealed that Mayor Aubrey James was still alive and being held captive by Galavan. Gordon would manage to free himself from Barbara's trap and rescued Lee and Barbara's other hostages. Barbara herself would suffer a near-fatal flaw and be returned to Arkham in a comatose state. Afterwards, Gordon and the GCPD would find Mayor James and then arrest Galavan just before he could convince Bruce Wayne to sell Wayne Enterprises to him. Galavan spent a brief time in Blackgate Penitentiary while waiting to go to trial. When his court hearing came, he was exonerated after Mayor James claimed that Galavan wasn't the one who kidnapped him, that he had been abducted by the Penguin. Outraged that Galavan had manipulated the system to escape justice, Gordon assaulted the mayor in the courthouse. He was taken outside by two officers, but the officers were actually on Galavan's payroll and they knocked Gordon out. Gordon later awoke near the Gotham docks where Galavan gloated about his escape and revealed the details of his master plan: the Order of St. Dumas had carried out nine seemingly random murders around Gotham as part of a ritual to cleanse the city of its sin and would be brought to its conclusion with the execution of the "Son of Gotham", whom Gordon realised was Bruce Wayne. Galavan then left Gordon to be killed by his underlings, but Gordon would be saved by the timely intervention of Harvey Bullock and also the Penguin. Galavan then broke into Wayne Manor where he kidnapped young Bruce. While holding Bruce captive in his tower, Galavan had his niece Silver St. Cloud attempt to manipulate the boy and make him fall in love with her, both to test her resolve and loyalty and to torment Bruce before his demise. Ultimately, Silver cannot go through with her uncle's wishes and tries to run away with Bruce, but Theo prevents this and forces Silver to witness the ritual and watch Bruce die. Father Creel is about to kill Bruce when Silver yells at him to stop. Bruce's rescue party, led by Jim Gordon and the Penguin, burst through the door. Theo grabs Silver and flees with Tabitha. The three head to Theo's office where they don parachutes. Tabitha notes there is only two, and Theo says Silver isn't coming with them. Theo wants to take a moment to express his disappointment in Silver, but Tabitha asks him to let her be. Theo approaches Silver with his hand outstretched, and Tabitha knocks him out. Theo comes to in time to see Tabitha strapping Silver in. She pushes Silver out the window and says she needs to look after number one, before fleeing out the window. Jim comes through the door, and orders Theo to cuff himself. After Theo puts the cuffs on, he gloats that he will get off again, and Jim aims his gun at Theo's head, noting he might be right. Theo backtracks and says he was just talking tough. Captain Nathaniel Barnes comes in and orders Jim to put the gun down. Oswald smashes Barnes over the head with a vase and tells Jim they have to kill Theo to make sure he is defeated. Jim and Oswald take Theo to the pier. Theo says Jim is a man of principle and says he will regret this. Jim disagrees and stands by while Penguin angrily beats Galavan with a baseball bat as revenge for murdering his mother. While being beaten, Galavan begs for Gordon to kill him rather than let him suffer. Gordon complies and shoots Galavan, then walks away. To further insult Galavan and to make it appear that he was the one to have carried out the murder, Penguin stuffs his umbrella down the deceased mayor's throat. Azrael After his death, Galavan's body is recovered by Professor Hugo Strange and taken to the secret bioengineering facility at Indian Hill. There, Strange conducts experiments in human reanimation, attempting to bring the dead back to life. With Galavan, his experiment succeeds and the former mayor is restored to life, although he has no recollection of his former life. Strange deduces that Galavan's mind is attempting to reconstruct itself from fragmented memories and decides to use the scriptures of the Order of St. Dumas to bring Galavan under his control. He convinces Galavan that he is a resurrected knight known as Azrael who has come back to cleanse Gotham of its evil. Providing "Azrael" with a suit of armour and a sword, Strange sends Galavan out into the city on a mission. Jim Gordon, though now disgraced and discharged from the GCPD, continues to investigate Stange's activities, and so the professor decides to have Azrael eliminate him. Azrael goes after Gordon, killing anyone gets in his way and even wounds Captain Barnes in a confrontation on the GCPD's roof. During the fight, Azrael is unmasked and everyone is shocked to discover that the armoured maniac is actually the former mayor. Following this revelation, Gordon and Bullock seek out Theo's sister Tabitha, who is now running with Butch Gilzean. They ask for Tabitha's help in stopping Theo and she agrees, leading them to the Sword of Sin, an ancient sword that was buried along with Tabitha's grandfather at the Gotham Cemetery. Azrael inevitably goes in search of the sword and is confronted by Tabitha at the cemetery. She tries to jog Theo's memory and partially succeeds, but Theo unfortunately recalls his original mission in Gotham: to kill Bruce Wayne. Theo returns to Wayne Manor in order to kill Bruce, but is held at bay by Alfred. Azrael overpowers Alfred and pursues Bruce to the garage where Bruce uses one of his father's numerous cars to run Galavan down. Azrael is sent crashing through the garage door, but recovers and attacks Bruce again with a whip. Before he can strangle Bruce, Gordon and Bullock arrive and they repeatedly shoot Galavan. However, Galavan even recovers from this and is about to attack again whenthe Penguin and Butch suddenly arrive at the manor's front gate. Butch wields a bazooka, aiming and firing at Galavan who is blown to bloody pieces. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Gotham Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Superhumans Category:Death by Shooting Category:Violent Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion Category:DC Characters Category:Batman Characters